Eri Haven
"H...Hello. I'm sorry if I'm a bother..." Eri is half-demon and half-human. He loves his parents very much but doesn't take pride in what he is. He's always been the lone child until his mother adopted Lion into the family. He would be the younger one of the two. He's a socially awkward child who has a hard time getting along with others due to his own fears and low-self esteem but he does try. At a very young age, he gains his powers which his mother named "Illusions" They don't actually know his capabilities or what kind of magic it truly is. His father was strong but doesn't have the magic powers to use illusions so it left his parents confused. Even so, his father taught him well and he is able to control his powers well enough. The only problem now is with his emotions. Eri wishes to grow up strong and brave. Be mature and be able to protect those he loves and people. He wants to be strong like his father. Appearance Eri is a small boy with a small and frail body frame. He's never been the type to be active. His skin is very pale with hints of pink. Eri is always seen wearing his round glasses and rarely ever takes them off. His hair is pitch black and eyes are a golden yellow, which he got from his father. Eri would usually wear over-sized warmly knitted sweaters with shorts. Eri rarely wears pants. He sometimes would just wear a simple t-shirt. Personality Eri is very quiet. He doesn't talk very much but you could prompt a conversation and he'll talk. Although he's timid and shy. Always fiddling with his fingers and tend to not make eye contact with others. Only until he felt that he could be comfortable with you could he look at you. Even so, Eri is a very honest and earnest child. He doesn't like to lie and does things sincerely. No hidden motives on the side. He does his work seriously and could cooperate with others. He doesn't mind speaking his mind but only if he felt it necessary or that his idea was important. Eri is very kind. He's giving and compassionate with others. Always thinking about other's well being and making sure they're satisfied. He doesn't expect anything back and just takes things as is, never asking for more. Even if something bad happens to him when he considers their side of the story, he's okay with it. Eri is also very forgiving. In his thoughts, he always thought to himself that it was fine he's a background character. This is bad for Eri though as he forgets to care for himself. Eri's very loyal. He cares deeply for friends and family. Eri always wants to support them and help be by their side to push them forward. Although Eri is forgiving, he's sensitive. His feelings get hurt when you belittle him or worse, those close to him. So he tends to be a crybaby too. Also, Eri is clumsy. He tends to lose things or sometimes trip often. Some days you'll see him in bandages. Likes: * Cute and fluffy things * His mother/father * parfait with lots of fruit and granola * Reading(learning new things) * Steak * Picture books * Drawing * His lucky charm * Pats on his head Dislikes: * Violence/fights * Loud Noises (especially screeching) * Being alone * Bitter foods Powers Eri’s power is “Illusion”. That was what his mother named his power since that was what it seemed like to her. He is able to make illusions of things that he’s seen before or of his own creative mind. Eri could also draw and bring those to life. His illusions are tangible but in the end, they’re still illusions. Backstory The last day Eri could remember of his father was his back as he walked far into the horizon and never came back. He would remember his mother’s cries and the empty casket that was placed carefully into the ground. That day it had rained heavily as if to cry for the empty emotions Eri had inside him but couldn’t comprehend. Ever since that time, Eri’s mother, Annelle, raised him up all by herself. DEVELOPING MAGIC... At a very young age when he started to be conscious of his surroundings, Eri developed magic. Weird colorful things would fly around his room. Some would be the same as the creatures or plants in the picture books that were read to him. When still alive, his father taught Eri how to slowly control his powers. When they were drawing or reading for fun, Eri would make illusions to amaze his parents. It was his pride and joy. When his father died, Eri was able to make an illusion of his father and have him keep him company during the night. Annelle wasn't sure what to make of it. Figuring that Eri's emotions were all over the place, she wanted to help her son recuperate. To continue helping Eri practice his magic, his mother decided to continue to teach him after his father’s death, but she could only teach him what she knew since she didn’t possess any magic. FINDING A NEW FAMILY... When Eri was eight years old, he and his mother were out in the city to shop for food. That day, Eri wandered by himself in the city and had gotten lost. There he met a white stray cat that was thin and worn out. Eri picked up the cat and fed it food and water then took it along with him all day. His mother, who was looking for him frantically, finally found him sitting on a fountain. Eri later asked his mother if he could keep the cat and was permitted so. Not knowing that the cat could shapeshift, one day Eri and Annelle came home to see a boy with cat ears and tail. A lot of chaos went around and then finally Annelle decided to adopt the boy into the family. Ever since adopting him, they gave him a new name “Lion”. HEADING FOR SCHOOL... The family of four were living peacefully and happy. Eri and Lion quickly got along and were like brothers. One day, Annelle heard that there was a magic academy open for all children from lands and worlds all over who had magical powers. She found that it was the perfect place where Eri would be able to mature his magic and make friends since he’s always been alone besides with Lion. But Eri didn’t want to go. He felt that the children there wouldn’t like him very much because of what he was. This saddened his mother but she still wanted him to go. To compromise with Eri, Annelle decided that Lion could go with him to attend the magic academy. She also told him the many things he could achieve in school. With that, Eri decided that he would go to school but that didn’t mean he wasn’t nervous. This would be the first he’s ever going to school. Relationships Lion Haven After picking up Lion and growing close to him. They bonded together like true-blooded brothers. Eri loves Lion and wishes to protect him but he felt that he was weak and inferior. He also aspires to be like Lion who was strong, brave and straightforward. Axel Haven Axel is Eri's father. Eri admires and dreams to be like his father. Axel has always doted on Eri and Eri always stuck to him. The two were like glue. Eri always depended on his father. When finding out that he died in the war, he fell into depression and created a tangible illusion of his father to stay with him. Axel was the world to him. Annelle Haven Eri also loves his mother very much. She's always cared for him and raised him all be herself after his father died. He knows that she is a hard worker and always helps her whenever he could. Trivia * Eri's Voice (CV: Mariya Ise) - Reg and Yuuya is the closest to Eri's tone * He easily loses his glasses and is dead blind without them. * He’s a Pisces * Eri really loves his father. His father meant the world to him. He died when Eri was six years old. He always looked up to his father and wanted to be like him so when he announced dead from the war, Eri didn’t really know how to cooperate with it. That’s why he would always make illusions of his father to stay with him. * His Father (Axel Haven) is a Demon and the Mother (Annelle Haven) is a human. * His lucky charm is a small black cat plushie that was sewn by his father. (His father is horrible at sewing by the way. BUT he really did his best to put it together! He kept doing it over and over again until it was secure and looked okay.) * Eri trips often and hurts himself, you would often see him with band-aids/ bandages. * When he's with Lion, it helps prevent him from injuring himself often since Lion and Eri are always seen holding hands. Lion does this to help Eri stand back up when he's about to fall. * To avoid falling asleep for a long time, during breaks, he will nap. He naps a couple of times a day so that when he uses his illusions, they could stay longer and be more powerful. * He's not fond of crowds. * Eri actually owns a lot of books. * He knows that his mother came from a noble family but he's never even seen his grandparents. While he knows nothing on his father's side * He calls Noiz (Axel's best friend) his uncle. Art Eri-Lion.jpg|Eri and Lion / art by: Midnight (SweetTokiCandy) Eri chibi.png|art by: Midnight (SweetTokiCandy) 15356800 cruQsVWBVxrTZRf.jpg|Eri and Lion 15354593 5eOhpSCMe4KbWcj.png Dsf.png Category:OCs Category:Characters Category:BlueBird Category:Student Category:Male